


May 31, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seconds went by before Supergirl turned to Amos and smiled.





	May 31, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Seconds went by before Supergirl turned to Amos and smiled when she protected him from the hungry Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
